His cold silver eyes
by Texasisforever
Summary: " I know you're here Granger, come here beautiful. " Malfoy said as he walked towards her. Hermionie took cover behind a suit of armer praying he wouldn't find her. "Here kitty kitty here kitty." He Sung as he drew closer. Dark fic no kids
1. Chapter 1

His cold gray eyes chapter one revised.

A/N: Hi I fixed and edited this story I I also changed the name.. to my old readers heya , I missed you guyz lol and to my new ones welcome, you are gonna have a blast with my story I promise.

Thanks to my awesome sister Jmccoy. Love you. I would never have such a great story if it wasn't for you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter one : Lust

D POV:

Hermionie Granger! The smartest student at Hogwarts and he always came second. Always! It was infuriating! No mater how hard he tried he could never beat her. She would only beat him by a few points which neatrly cost him his image in the wizarding world.

Draco knew he was just as brilliant as she was and he didn't need a test or professor to tell him so. But she was a muggleborn, she didn't come from a wizarding family. She had to work to get to where she is now. She had to do lots of research about spells and potions and magic before she went to Hogwarts, she had to practice, she didn't have magical parents to help her learn to use magic.

But never the less, she always bested him and that pissed him off! Gripping the firewhisky glass he had in his hand, silver eyes hardening in annoyance. Hermionie Granger was the most infuriating witch he had ever met! With her bushy hair, baggy robes, big doe like hazel eyes, and pale pink lips .

He had always been attracted to her eyes and the innocence they held. But then a devilish smirk found It's way to his lips. He would make her pay. For everything! For always being better at magic, always being smarter, always being in the spotlight, making him feel this all consuming obsession towards her, making him feel he had to torment her friends just to get her to look at him.

The glass shattered under Draco's grip. Some shards digging into his palm. Blood ran down his arm and he stared at it with cold gray eyes, showing no emotion at all. He felt no pain. He felt nothing. Waving his hand the blood and the glass vanished as did the deep cuts on his palm.

Frowning he didn't understand what was wrong with him. He hasn't understood since third year. Ever since the Mudblood punched him he has had this disturbing obsession with her and it's gron every single day since. No one could resist Draco Malfoy! All women loved him! His beautiful pale skin, shoulder length platinum blond hair, great athletic body, and haunting steel gray eyes that could hypnotize any woman he wanted. Except Hermione Granger.

Women swooned in his presence, would do anything to get his attention. All but Hermione, the one woman he wanted to give all of his attention to, she was a mystery. He hated that he couldn't charm the secrets out of her. But, he loved a challenge and she was his mystery to solve.

He hated the fact that she completely ignored him, even when he tormented her. It was getting to him! His faustration was at an all time high. Dark, powerful magic swilled around him. He had to work hard not to let it project out to anyone in the common room. No one dared ignore him! That witch was his and no one, not even her, was going to get in his way. She belonged to him! Even if she didn't know it yet... A Malfoy .always get what they want and he wanted Hermionie Granger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Another days work done." Hermionie yawend as she shut a huge library book that read :'Guide to dangerous plants and how to use the safely. ' It has been only a few weeks since she found out that she was chosen to help track down and remove the Rexifelia Moondust flower, an extremely rare flower that bloomed once a year, deep in the forbidden forest.

The flower was beautiful. The petals are dark blue with one deep red tear drop in the middle of each petal. This flower is a good healing herb, used in many potions to help heal very sick people. But it iss also very dangerous. The petals are covered with a posion that, if not washed properly before being added to the potions, is very deadly if consumed.

Hermionie's research had been paying off and she felt that she would be ready in a few weeks time to harvest these flowers safely. Stuffing her parchment, ink, and quills into her bag she waved her wand and all the books she had been reading floated back to the shelf where they belonged.

Yawning again she pulled out Harry's invisibility cloak and threw it over her. She knew Madam Prince was gone but she couldn't risk being caught by Filch. She made sure she was fully covered and then walked out of the library and headed for her dorm.

As she walked down the dark, chilly corridor she heard heavy footsteps coming toward her. Looking up she saw the person she hated more than anyone in the world. Draco Malfoy!

"Are you kidding me?" she breathed out as she glanced at her watch. She saw that it was 1a.m. Hermionie was trying to walk very quietly around him when he suddenly stoped and spun around to face her. He couldn't see her of course so for a moment he stood there very alarmed, with his wand in his hand, looking angry, and ready to fight off an army. He took a step toward her. She carefully and quietly took a small step back. Now she had Draco standing only a few inches away from her and she held her breath as to not make any noise. Surely as the sun would rise, if he caught her he would do everything he could go get her into trouble.

He breathed in deeply a few times. A smirk grew on his lips and his gray eyes grew dark . "I know you're here Granger. I can smell your intoxicating perfume. Show yourself to me beautiful." Draco said as he took a few steps forward. Hermionie ducked for cover behind a suit of armor. Draco, however, walked right to her.

She held her breath and prayed for him to go away but he didn't. She could see the look on his face and it told her he was enjoying this little game of hide and seek. He waved his wand and said, "Revelio." When nothing happened she could see him become a bit angry. Hermionie thanked Godric that the Harry's cloak was immune to revealing spells. But that didn't mean she was in the clear. Malfoy could still find her. He breathed deeply again. "I Know you are here." He said softly and reached out his hand. Hermionie began to panic. Draco waved his hand out in front of him until he touched the wall. He reached around for a minute, softly singing "Here kitty, kitty. Here kitty, kitty." Until he felt something that felt like silk. He pulled it down slowly and revealed a scared Hermionie huddled in the corner

He smirked in victory. "Gotcha!" He breathed in her ear. Hermionie was shocked stupid, and try as she might, she could not get her feet to move. "What do we have here? Hmm? You seem to be in a rush to get somewhere. Were you somewhere you weren't supposed to be and that's why you had to wear that cloak to not be seen?" Draco asked as he put both of his hands on either side of Hermione's shoulders.

Keeping her trapped against the wall. Hermionie breathed in a slow calming and licked her dry lips. "It's none of your business Malfoy. Why are you up and out of your room so late? I could get you in as much trouble as me!" Hermionie challenged. Draco's smirk never left his face. "I happen to be on patrol." He retorted. His cold silver eyes boring into her chocolate brown ones. "What do you want Malfoy? If you want to dock points or give me detention go ahead and leave me alone!" Hermionie sneered.

Draco raised a pale brow. "Ten points from Gryffindoor just for challenging me and, as he ran his hand up her stomach to the valley between her perfect breasts, for being such and insolent witch, ten more points." he finished. He was breathing heavily. Hermionie was outraged and disgusted by his behavior and slapped his hand away from her. "Don't you ever touch me again! EVER!" She was to scared and angry to be utterly shocked by what was happening. She thought to herself that she just might faint later when she thought back on this moment and she had calmed down a bit.

Draco's laugh could have been concidered demonic as he pushed her into the wall using his body, trapping her. She fought against him, but no avail. He grabbed her writs and pinned them above her head as he stuck his face into her wild and silky hair and breathed her in.

"You are scaring me Draco! Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?" Hermionie pleaded. Tears streaming down her face. For the first time since she'd met Draco Malfoy she was truly afraid of him. Afraid of where he seemed to be taking this. Terrified by the fact that she seemed to be getting turned on by this animalistic side of him. He sniffed her hair like a blood hound. Draco slowly dragged his lips and tongue down her neck and planted soft kisses all over her neck shoulder. "Please Draco… Please stop… This is to evil even for you. I don't believe for a second that you would do this to me. I know you hate me but do you hate me so much that you would hurt me in this way?" Hermionie pleaded weakly. Finally his head shot up. His hands started to tug on her robes. She gasped and started to fight. "DON'T YOU DARE!" Hermionie yelled and cried as he started to loosen her shirt. Looking at her with lust in his eyes he riped the rest of the shirt open, sending a few buttons flying.

Hermionie stared at him with fear. "Draco please! You are not this person! Please let me go? I'll keep this between us just please don't go any further than this please I'm…" Draco cupped a breast, kneeding hard. "You're what? A virgin? Oh please love. It's obvious, the way you wear your clothes, the way you walk, and most definitely the way you fight off any sexual flirtations!" Draco breathed in her face.

Hermionie breathed hard in a panic. He smelt of mint, parchment, and firewhisky. The heavenly smell filled her nostrils as he leaned in closer so that he almost touched his nose to hers. Hermionie had to stop herself from breathing him in. She looked up at him in fear. This made him smile wider as he lowered his head to her breasts.

Her breath hitched as he waved his hand and her bra was gone. Taking her pink nipple between his fingers, he teasingly pinched and rolled it, all the while grinning. Hermionie shut her eyes and bit her lip to stop herself from whimpering. Draco's brows fussed, he wanted a reaction from of her and he was going to get one.

So he pinched a little harder and started to lick and gently sucked her other nipple into his mouth. Hermionie couldn't hold back the moan that slipped passed her lips and that scared the hell out of her. "STOP!" She screeched as she tried to pull away from hin but no avail.

He bit her nipple in protest and went on sucking, leaving a mark on her breast, ending with a painful bite. Smiling he looked her in the eyes saying "Now, I have marked you as mine!"

Hermionie did not find this pleasurable, she only found this downright painful. She let her head rest against the wall and waited for him to release her.

To Draco it was a bliss, he finally got to taste her, the one he had been thinking about since third year. She tasted sweet like strawberry. Her pleading only gave him more fuel to continue his attack.

The pain stopped as Draco left her breast and attacked her mouth, his lips were hard on hers. He moved so fast that it surprised her and gave him the opening he needed to plunge his tounge into her hot, wet mouth. He was in heaven!

He seductively sucked her bottom lip between hi teeth and held it there for only a moment before kissing down her neck. "Stop. Please Draco. Please stop." She whispered and surpisingly he did.

Hermionie stared at him in fear and anger. "I hate you Malfoy!" She spat and pushed him off of her, freeing herself to run down the hallway.

Draco ran a hand through his platinum blond hair, a small smile on his lips. "Sleep well Hermionie my love." He whispered softly as he turned on his heel to walk the opposite direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

His Cold silver eyes chapter two :

A/N: Hi guys, sorry for the long wait... I hope this chap will pick up your spirit. I promise to update every Thursday and Saterday IF I get some feedback. Come on guys you know I love the attention hahaha lol.

Thanks to my amazing and faithful sister Jmccoy for being an awesome beta as always.

enjoy ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal POV:

Days had passed since the incident between Hermionie and Draco. Draco was as smug as ever, smirking at her when she caught his eye, brushing 'accidently...' against her when they walked passed each other in the hallways. The presence of him was just as unerving and fraustrating as ever. More so now since the incident in the hall the other night. He was frightening but for some odd reason her body responded to his and that scared the crap out of her. She just couldn't make sense of it.

Hermionie had never been more on edge as she were now. She was confused at Malfoy's behaviour. Just a week ago he despised her. There rivalry was fueled by hatred. Or so she thought. He bullied her relentlessly and was down right evil about it, and for some reason it hurt down to her core and she never could understand why it bothered her so much. She nevered cared what people said or thought about her before, then Draco Malfoy came into the picture. What really frightened her was how unpredictable Draco's behavior was when it came to her. One minute he's a pompous pureblood prat and the next he's this cruel, dark, but sexy man who takes pleasure in harrassing her late at night. His personality had changed over the years. He went from loud mouth whimp to arrogant, confident , cruel assehole in a matter of 5 years... strange. Even more strange was the fact that she was so attracted to him. And those eyes! Those silver pools that were hypnotic and she would swear that he sees straight down to her soul and knows that secretly she wants him. But he craved her pain as much as he craved her body.

Hermionie walked into lunch feeling happier then she had before. She had two hours of Arithmancy lessons, Malfoy free because he had Divination at the same time she had Arithmancy. It was the only subject she didn't have with him so she could relax a bit. But she knew when lunch ended she would become her usual gloomy self like she had been the last three days. As she walked she caught Malfoy ogiling her again. She tried her best to not notice. She squared her shoulders and held her head high as walked into the room determined. 'That basterd isn't going to ruin my mood. Not today!' She thought and strode confidently passed the Slytherin table . She saw Malfoy looking her up and down and and thier eyes met again. Misty brown clashed with ice cold silver. Hermionie held his gaze as she glared at him with determination, anger, and a very small amount of lust. 'LUST!' she mentally scoled herself. 'How in the hell can I possibly fell anything other then pure unadulterated anger for this...this...evil bastard?' she continued scolding herself. And she was angry. Angry that he made her feel that way! But she absolutely refused to cower down or brake eye contact as she had done the past few days. Hermione Granger was no coward!

'You don't scare or intimidate me Draco Malfoy! Not anymore, Enough is enough!' she thought. Malfoy raised an eyebrow, his eyes went from observing and approving to umamused and a promise of cruelty in a matter seconds. But Hermionie chose not to let his gaze bother her. 'Let him try. I'll show him.' she thought to herself. She plonked down on the closest empy seat that happend to be next to a boy named Eric. He was quiet and reserved but very smart. He had dark hair that curled at nape of his neck, piercing aqua eyes, and tanned skin. He was very handsome but had a girlfriend which was a good thing. Otherwise Hermionie would still think he was gay.

He was deep in concentration, trying to solve his Arithmancy problem. He didn't even notice when she sat down. Hermionie looked over curiously into his book, spoting the problem in seconds but didn't say anything, not wanting to intrude. That would just be rude. Helping herself to some pudding she tried not to notice him doing the problem over and over again. It was becoming harder to ignore that he was missing the mistake and it was knawing at the edge of her last nerve. Only when he gave out a sigh of fraustration and threatened to leave it unsolved did she finally give in.

Leaning over she snatched his pencil from him, "Look, you just have to devide the 50 by the 5 then carry it over. Then work out the rest here. There you go." Hermionie finnished scribbling down the answer and handed him his pencil. He looked down at his parchment in suprise.

Hermionie bit her lip, knowing she was rude and apologized. He glanced up at her, a smile tugging at the end of his lips. "It was that easy huh?" He asked. Hermionie breathed a sigh of realief. "Thanks by the way." He said as he packed his parchement and text book in his bag, "I'm Eric. I don't even have to ask who you are. You're Hermionie Granger, brightest witch of our age. Nice to finnially get to talk to you." He held out a hand. Hermionie blushed, her cheeks flamming. 'Don't say anything stupid, don't say anything stupid...' She thought as she came up with a reply.

"The pleasure is all mine Eric. I knew your name as well, you're quite intellegnt yourself. Thanks but flatery isn't necessary." Hermionie replied taking his hand in hers and shaking firmly, ignoring how good his skin felt. He smiled. His smile was breathtaking and Hermionie couldn't help but smile back. He had an easy going personality and a friendly aura. "Well we have Ancient Runes now, may I accompany you?" He asked polietly and offered an arm as he stood, beaming down at her. She accepted. "Of course, if you don't mind walking with a know it all." She offered lightly as she grabbed her bag. "Hope your girlfriend won't mind." She said. "We broke up." He told her, his smile a little bigger and a hopeful look in his eyes.

A cheeky smile played on his lips as they left the Great Hall. Having ignored Malfoy all trough lunch, she felt lighter when she had her arm linked with Eric's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The grass outside was clammy as Hermionie and Eric sat down by the Black Lake doing their Potions essay together. They chatted about what remedies were the best for diffrent types of flu and how they loathed Snape with every fiber of their being. They were soon laying next to each other laughing. Eric did impersonations of Snape which had Hermionie rolling with laughter. Soon tears were rolling down her cheeks, her sides and ribs were hurting and her stomach was hurting because she was laughing so hard. She was gasping for breath. "No more! I can't breath!" She gasped. Thier laughter faded as they calmed down. They grew quiet as looked at the stars, watching them shimmer in the sky.

"We should get back. Dinner is about to start." His eyes sparkeld in the moon light and he looked even more handsome. Eric got up and offered a hand, she smiled and accepted it. When they walked through the oak doors of the Great Hall, Hermionie glanced at Malfoy. He was glaring at her, his mouth pressed in a straight line, his nostrils flaring in rage, and his knuckles were turning white as he griped the fork he was holding in his hand. He was pissed! She shivered, not liking the way he was staring at her with daggers in his eyes. She hurried towards the Gryffindoor table, draging poor Eric behind her.

"Hey, hey, Ow! Hermionie! What's the matter?" He asked as he fell into his seat, rubbing his shin which he had slamed into the table's edge as he was being manhandled by a panic stricken Hermionie Granger. "Oh no! I'm sorry. " She apologized taking his hand away to inspect his now swollen shin. An angry purple bruise was forming. Hermionie sighed and pulled out her wand. Pointing it at the wound, she muttered a spell and the swelling went down as the bruise vanished. "Wow!" He breathed, looking up at her. "You really are amazing." He whispered as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Hermionie froze as heat rose to her cheeks. "No, I'm just plain ol' Hermionie Granger. As proffesor Snape would say: An insuffreble know it all."

He shook his head in disagrement. "No ...stop belittling yourself Hermionie." He said softly and she blushed even more. The akwardness was getting to her and she needed a destraction. "We should eat." Hermionie offered, grabing some steak and piling her plate full. He smiled at her also helping himself to some food. Hermionie ignored Malfoy who was obviously trying to burn a hole through the back her head. If looks could kill...

" So um, you know the Hogsmead outing is tommorow and I uhh, was wondering if you would like to accompany me? It's okay if you don't. I mean, I'm boring and will probably be in the sweet shop most of the time an-" Hermionie cut off his rambling. "Of couse, I would love to join you Eric. We are friends now aren't we and you're not boring. I've quite enjoyed myself today with you. So never think that I think you are borning because you're not." She said sweetly. A blush rose to his cheeks as he looked down at his plate. "Okay then. I will meet you at the libary then. How's ten o'clock sound?" He offered with a small smile. Hermionie smiled back. "Sounds like a plan partner." She joked in a cowboy accent. They laughed and finnished their dinner in silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dpov:

He watched as she entered the Great Hall for lunch. He knew she had just come from Arithmany, the only subject he doesn't share with her...for now. Her face was dull as she walked past him, her robes bellowing behind her as she made her way to her table of red and gold. For a second smirk appeared on his face, she was cowering, trying not to look at him again like she had been doing for the past three days. But suprise caught him when she looked straight into his face as she passed. Their eyes met and she was glaring at him. The smug smirk vanished and anger poked around in his chest, she was challenging him, defying him. His eyes showed coldness and cruelty as he watched her sit down next to a Gryffindoor boy named Eric. He watched as she looked over into his book, helping him with his homework. The way he looked up at her and smiled. Malfoy didn't know what they were talking about, but loathed every second of it. How dare she!? How dare he even look or talk to what's was HIS!

He gripped his fork so hard he bent it as he watched them with jelously. Rage burning in his chest as he watched HIS woman talk to another man. He was glaring holes in the man's head, resisting the urge to walk over their rip his throat out with his teeth then bend her over the table, taking her right there in front of everyone so that they would see who she belonged to! His magic was crackeling dangerously around him. "Easy Draco, just let it go." Blasie said as he gripped his arm trying in vain to calm his best friend down. Blasie was the only one other then Draco's father who knew how he felt about Hermionie. He ground his teeth so hard they was sure to shatter under the pressure.

He watched as they made small talk and then left together. Once they were out of sight he got up and stomed out, strateling the Slytherins as well as the rest of the Hogwarts students in his wake. He pushed a sixth year Ravenclaw out of his way as he stormed out of the entrence. Pure rage and agony churning in his chest as he made his way to the common room. As he stood in the common room he saw Adrian, Marcus and Theo sitting there playing chess. "Hey Draco. What's the matter with you?" Theo asked. Draco's chest was heaving as he tried to control himself. His magic ready to lash out dangerously at anyone. "Get out." He whispered in a low dangerous voice. Theo laughed and made his way over to him." No way man, we're playing a very intense game of chess." He joked. Draco growled and grabbed him by the coller, shoving him up against the wall. "Hey Draco, man calm down." Adrian and Marcus rushed over trying to get Draco off of Theo. "I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT! ALL OF YOU! NOW!" Draco snarled, his lips in an ugly sneer. He let go of Theo and the three wizards ran out of the room, knowing better then to antagonize Draco further. Draco took deep breaths trying to calm himself, his magic was breaking free from his control and he yelled out in rage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
